deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Ahomeschoolingroudon Season 1 Lookback
Heyo you guys! I just finished up season 1 and the support for me was fantastic I can’t thank you enough! In order to celebrate I thought I’d do a season 1 lookback. The highlights of this season were introducing Dark Link, Etrigan, Isaac, Malus, Regigigas, Big Daddy, Fredrika & Remilia Scarlet into the death battle fanon circuit also just introducing the entire wiki to Etrigan. Seriously bout time he’s gaining fame somewhere. Dark Pit: Can I just talk abou- Also Dark Pit will be joining us because why no- Dark Pit: Because little missy gets to join in Para on the whole fun deal so why the hell can’t I? Whatever let’s get onto the battles. Kickstarting my season 1 and my fights in general we have Dark Link vs Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Dark Link was screwed. Yeah he was while Dark Link could go toe to toe with the master sword that’s..about it and really the only reason he lasted so long was his Mimic ability but even that didn’t prove enough as he needs to be familiar with the moves the opponent is using and Dark Pit has some moves Dark Link couldn’t immediately understand. As for the fight well..it’s my first fight so I can’t hate it hence why I don’t call it my worst fight I’ll get to that later though. Oh boy Hellboy vs Etrigan. This is a fight I’ve wanted to do for a long time and I managed to get the chance to do it and oh boy was it stressful! If you guys don’t know I spent a month and a half researching this fight alone so I had to do a ton of work making it worth the wait and I think it payed off. It may still have been short but the battle was fun to work on and many people enjoyed it so that’s what is important to me. This was actually one of the first times a battle has ever been adopted on the wikia and I gotta say I’m surprised SS2L dropped this one as it’s one of the most fun battles I’ve done. However it could be because of the Monado III which did solidify Shulk winning this one but..still Dark Pit: That sword is overpowered as shit. Ah well I was rooting for Isaac until the bitter end, but I do like Monado Boy Oh boy this battle. This is my least favorite fight I’ve done and I’m not particularly proud of this one. If you ask me the research was quite flawed, the analysis was way too short & It was a major stomp. And while I still stick to my guns about the outcome with a bit more evaluation I do think I could’ve done 10x better. And I won’t be editing it because I just want to focus on the present. Now this was my bounce back era. In just a span of less than a week came Big Daddy vs Nemesis Dark Pit: Drill vs Rocket Launcher. Don’t care for either of them. I do but it looks like the Rocket Launcher is superior as Nemesis managed to win even though it was very close, I could’ve done better on the conclusion but Nemesis just had superior Strength & far more durability then Big Daddy. My second pokemon fight Legendary Bird Battle Royale. This was a fight that at the time was long overdue, and if you asked me I think I did fairly well on it. Sure it was a short fight but I still managed to get the point across. Although truth be told the outcome was kind of obvious from the start, but what can you do. Dark Pit: Yeah Zapdos is an obvious winner. And nobody would argue with me on that...well they could but, they’d be making a very off choice. Uhh..moving on. Travis vs Jack, this is probably the most requested match-up I’ve done so far and I can easily see why. Unlike Scott Jack is a very good fighter and would probably win the fight. Dark Pit: Buuut then came along Glastonbury and totally gundam’d that shit. Uhh..it’s not a gundam Dark Pit: Look at it though! Anyways, this was when my favorites started to pull out some wins. About time but I digress, this fight was probably one of the most fun to do and this is one I’ll be sticking to my guns with the most. Dark Pit: Now for these shifters. Yep, Annie vs Fredrika. This is probably my most well received fight. And let me just say I couldn’t believe how much support I got. You guys are truly amazing, but anyways. I gotta say both Annie & Fredrika are pretty overpowered while Fredrika is overpowered in regeneration Annie is overpowered in power. But hey who gives a shit right? I may like Fredrika but I’m glad I was rooting for Annie to start off my end season winning streak. Not as glad as I am about you guys though Wow, this battle. This was the battle I put that extra work on and let me just say that it payed off. I think that this fight managed to beat my bias towards Hellboy vs Etrigan as my favorite fight I’ve written. But anyways, this kept my winning streak going as I was rooting for Remilia, probably due to how WTFish the research for Blazblue was. Dark Pit: No one knows for fuck sakes! Yeah, anyway this season was fun to do and you guys have helped me make it as fun as it was. So, see me next time as we tackle Alice vs Hood the battle of two terrifying character versions of fairy tales. Dark Pit: And who knows..maybe you might see me cameo in a few battles next season. Who was your favorite winner? Dark Pit Hellboy Shulk Malus Nemesis Zapdos Travis Touchdown Annie Leonhardt Remilia Scarlet Who was your favorite loser? Dark Link Etrigan Isaac Regigigas Big Daddy Articuno Moltres Fredrika Rachel Alucard What was the most gruesome death? Dark Link (Incinerated) Etrigan (Hit by holy water/head smashed) Isaac (Obliterated by Monado III) Regigigas (Crushed) Big Daddy (Torn in half) Articuno (Disintegrated) Moltres (Obliterated by Ancient Power) Jack Cayman (Impaled/Thrown into space/blown to bits) Fredrika (Brain bursted) Rachel Alucard (Torn apart by needles/ambushed by Scarlet Devil spell card/neck cracked open) What Season 2 Fight are you most hyped for? Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood May vs Risky Boots Chris Redfield vs Dallas Dark Link vs Dark Samus Kuro vs Vega Gideon Graves vs Jasper Batt Jr. Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost ??? vs ??? Darkseid vs Thanos Category:Blog posts